For semiconductor industry, the production of integrated circuits (IC) or “chips” can be divided into three main processes: designing, fabricating, and packaging. The fabrication process can include fabrication of a wafer, formation of integrated circuits therefrom, wafer dicing, and so on. The resulting chip can then be electrically connected to a carrier, such as via one or more pads located on the wafer after the fabrication of chip. For example, the carrier may be a lead frame or package substrate. Both wire bonding and flip-chip bonding can also be utilized to connect the chip to the carrier, such that the pads can be electrically connected to the carrier, thereby forming the chip package structure.
However, conventional approaches to chip packaging may result in relatively poor heat dissipation performance and relatively high trace inductance. Conventional approaches may also take up more silicon area, and also result in difficulties in implementing multi-chip systems.